Daiki Aomine
|kanji = 青峰 大輝 |gender = Male |age = 16 |height = 192 cm |weight = 85 kg |team = Teikō (former) Tōō |position = Power Forward |talent = Skill and Agility Unusual Speed Zone Play |first appearance manga = Chapter 35 |first appearance anime = Episode 13 |vomic voice = None |anime voice = Junichi Suwabe }} Daiki Aomine is one of the Generation of Miracles and was former partner/light of Kuroko in Teikō. He now plays as the ace of Tōō Academy. He and Kagami are sworn rivals after their clashes in the Interhigh preliminaries and in the Winter Cup. Appearance Aomine is very tanned, his skin is darker than most of the other characters. Since he is definitely not a foreigner, it is unknown why his skin is so dark. He has dark blue hair that is quite short. His hair is parted on his left side. Aomine is very tall and muscular. Personality Before he gained immeasurable strength, Aomine was out-going and even friendly. He often fooled around with Kuroko or Kise. Momoi stated that the old Aomine was so alike with Kagami. He loved playing basketball and was very good at it too. But he kept training and he kept getting stronger, to the point that he totally crushed his opponents' will to play basketball. He was initially sad about this, and searched for a decent match, but never found one.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 41, page 10 Eventually, he came to conclusion that he is simply the strongest and that "the only one who can defeat him, is himself". He also cast his feelings towards his opponents aside and now views them as weak and wants to crush them. He seeks to humiliate them in the worst kind of fashion. He has also become very lazy, only coming to training when he wants too, and slacking off even during matches. Aomine also has a short temper and some kind of admiration towards Kuroko, as he threatened a Tōō player with physical violence when he spoke badly about Kuroko. Haizaki Shougo stole food from Kuroko and Aoimine told him to get his own food.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 52, page 7 Another trait he shows, is that he is a big fan of Japanese idols. He is interested in that field of entertainment and knows a lot of idols and keep them apart well. He has said he likes models with big boobs.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 100, page 11 History When Aomine was still little, he started playing basketball on the streets, before he was taught anything. It was seen that he played with Momoi, revealing how they were childhood friends. As he was growing up, he began playing against streetballers. This was the developement of his ever-changing flexible streetball.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 49, page 3 Aomine attended middle school in Teikō for three years. He joined the basketball club and was classified in the first string. When Aomine was one day staying late for extra practice, he went to another gym because the regular gym was full of other players. He was warned by Momoi (who was the team's manager at the time) that the gym was haunted by a ghost, but Aomine didn't believe it. He entered and heard basketball sounds, but couldn't see anyone playing. Kuroko then introduced himself, scaring Aomine. They talk and Aomine complements Kuroko that staying so late for practice proves his love for basketball. Kuroko and Aomine start practicing together and become good friends. Aomine also pursued Kuroko to keep playing basketball when he wanted to quit.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 124, page 12 When Kuroko eventually joined the regulars of Teikō, Aomine and Kuroko were perfectly adaptable. Kuroko's misdirection and invisible passes connected with Aomine's strength and the two brought out the best in each other.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 124, page 15 In his second year in middle school, Aomine inspired Kise to play basketball and he became his training partner. Kise was still a complete rookie, apart from his copying ability, and Aomine was obviously stronger than him, but Aomine kept training with Kise, just because he loves basketball.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 41, page 6 He taught Kise a lot and became his mentor/idol. During that time, Aomine also became the ace of the team. All the members of the Generation of Miracles didn't start of as strong as they are now, but Aomine was the first to progress quickly above the rest. He suddenly became a totally different, scary strong person. He took Teikō's victories to a whole other level, crushing their opponents with three to five times the points, even reaching 200 points. Aomine's share in the points was overwhelming. He stood out above the rest too much and skipped practice more often. When Kuroko confronted him about that, he told him that the game has become boring for him. Midorima clarified that Aomine needed a strong rival, but never found one. Aomine also became too strong in comparison to his teammates, too strong for his own good. Aomine started to do just the minimum to make the team win.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 41, page 12 Kuroko tried to convince him otherwise and that his rival would surely come and Aomine believed that for a while, but his power grew even more and seeing his mentally crushed opponents, changed his mind. He told Kuroko that he respects his thought of a rival, but that his rival would never come. Aomine came to think that no one could match him. This is when his present arrogance originated. Story Interhigh preliminaries Aomine's team, Tōō Academy won the entire preliminaries to the finals without any trouble. Finals During the finals in Block A in the Interhigh preliminaries, Seirin vs Shūtoku, Aomine is seen for the first time. Momoi runs in on him at the gym, where he is slacking off while the rest is having the preliminaries finals. Momoi informs him on the match between Midorima and Kuroko, with Momoi betting on Kuroko. Aomine hesitates but says that it could be both of them.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 33, page 28 After the match, Momoi calls Midorima on the cell phone but Aomine takes it from her. Talking to Aomine, Midorima warns him of Seirin in the final league. Aomine responds that that's ridiculous and concludes that the only one who can beat him, is himself.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 35, page 16 Winter Cup Aomine appears during the Winter Cup when Akashi has summoned the Generation to meet them. He is seen spinning a basketball on his fingers when Kuroko arrives.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 113, page 6 He notices that Kuroko brought Furihata with him and makes fun of Kuroko. Murasakibara says that Aomine also brought Satsuki, after which Aomine tells him to shut up. Kuroko greets them all and Aomine says to Kise to put his cellphone away, as the constant ringing irritates Aomine. Kise tells him he keeps getting messages from his fan girls and Aomine says to go die. Akashi arrives and after Kagami's arrival, prepares to take his leave. Aomine gets mad when Kagami asks Akashi what the point in them gathering was if they did not confer about anything.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 1 After attacking Kagami with Midorima's good luck charm at the time, a pair of scissors, Akashi replies that he just wanted to check that they didn't forget their oath, which they apparently didn't. Round 1 vs Tōō]] Aomine is later seen walking with Tōō Academy onto the Winter Cup court, to prepare for their match against Seirin High. Aomine is announced as the "Genius scorer of the Generation of Miracles".Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 10 Both teams enter the court and Kagami approaches Aomine and Aomine notices that Kagami got a little better. Kagami admits and Aomine encounters Kuroko. Kuroko declares that Seirin will not lose a second time and Aomine agrees to settle it this time for sure. Seirin and Tōō line up and wish each other a clean match. The match starts and Seirin gains the ball. They drive it up court but Tōō's pressure defense stops them. Sakurai steals the ball, dribbles to the other side of the court and pulls up for a three-pointer. But instead of shooting, he passes the ball in front of the basket and Aomine dunks a fierce alley-oop. Meanwhile, Kagami has just arrived and Aomine taunts him. When Kuroko prepares for his Ignite Pass Kai, Aomine recognizes his normal Ignite Pass, but Kuroko says it's a new form of that pass.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 115, page 17 Kuroko doesn't use his misdirection, which surprises Aomine. He reaches out his hand, preparing to catch the pass, but Kuroko's Ignite Pass Kai and repels Aomine's hand away. It flies besides Aomine, reaches Kiyoshi and Kagami scores an alley oop. He says to Kuroko that it seems that he got a bit more interesting. Kuroko replies that if not, it'd be dissapointing. The match goes on and Tōō overwhelms Seirin. The ball ends up with Kagami and he decides to go up against Aomine. Kagami runs a simulation of their battle in his head with a high-level tactical battle and eventually passes to Izuki, concluding that he would lose if he went against Aomine now. During the simulation, Kagami and Aomine just stood towards each other for a few seconds. When the ball goes out of bounds, Aomine laughs and understands that Kagami made the right decision and that the old him would have plunged right in.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 117, page 10 He gets that Kagami has evolved much and that his tactical battle was just the tip of the iceberg. The first quarter ends in a tie with Hyūga and Sakurai's shoot-out. During the pause, Momoi reveals to her team the secret to the Vanishing Drive. They agree that they have to keep Kagami and Kuroko apart, but Aomine declines. He says that they should just let Kuroko do the Vanishing Drive, that Aomine will definetely stop him. Aomine sneers that he is better than Kuroko. Kuroko immediately faces off against Aomine when the match starts again and Aomine says to Kuroko that they really have a great mutual understanding of basketball. Kuroko agrees and he and Kagami do the Vanishing Drive. It seems for an instant that Kuroko broke through, but Aomine turns and stops Kuroko.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 119, page 14 He was closing his eyes, only relying on his sense of basketball and Kuroko's breath to follow him. He says that their mutual sense of basketball is too bad and he steals Kuroko's ball. He drives to the basket and dunks the ball. He then turns to Kuroko and threatens him that he can't beat him, that his effort was useless. Kuroko gets the ball on the offense and pulls up for an Ignite Pass Kai, in an act of despair. He first it with all his might, but the ball is stopped by Aomine. He is standing in the middle of the field and says to Kuroko that the same move won't work on him a second time. He continues by saying that his effort to defeat him was futile and that he should give up. He passes Izuki and encounters Kagami by the basket. Aomine does his formless shot, with his body almost parallel to the floor, throws the ball besides Kagami, it grazes the top of the board and falls into the ring.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 121, page 10 Seirin then calls for a time-out. Skill Aomine is quite literally "a monster" in basketball, as he is leagues ahead of anyone that comes second to him, even among the Generation of Miracles. His abilities can be described as extremely fast, extremely strong and extremely skillful. It is shown that Aomine can essentially score the basketball from any position on the court. He is very fast, agile, and powerful which enables him to get past even the strongest of defensive minded players. He accomplishes this by performing insane crossovers, changing his speed and direction of movement at an absurd rate, leaving his oppenent behind. On top of that he is also very strong as he can dunk against other centers with relative ease also allowing him to rebound nearly every missed shot. Overall, these well rounded and polished skills make him an amazing player who is often described as "a monster". As explained by Midorima, Aomine learned to play basketball on the streets without lessons, so while not possessing the basic movements of basketball's play, it is said that Aomine never has a non-changing movement, be it passing, dribbling or shooting. His play is described as limitless.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 49, page 4 It's extremely difficult to guard him as only a hand-full of players could keep up with him. Kuroko and Kise are shown to capability of stopping Aomine predicting his movements based off their past experiences as teammates. Agility Aomine not just extremely fast but his acceleration and deceleration is extremely fast too. As seen in the match against Seirin High he broke free from Kagami with his speed than stopped in front of the defense and shot with a fadeaway in an instant. As stated by Midorima, Aomine transcends even the rest of the Generation of Miracles when it comes to agility.Kuroko no Basuke episode 17 Flexible streetball Aomine has the ability to an array of different movements based on his street ball background. He uses many feints, unnecessary movements and doesn't play a standard form of basketball.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 48, page 16 With this style of play, he can score many creative baskets from the oddest of places on the court, like from behind the backboard among other places.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 48, page 18 Putting this all together, Aomine is very unpredictable and can easily crossover and get past Kagami. Kagami compares his style of play to the way they play basketball in the States. Formless shot FormlessShotAnime.png Aomine formless shot 2.png FormlessShot_in_Motion.png Apart from his ball handling and speed, Aomine can get a shot off from essentially any position on the court. One of his signature shots, the formless shot is where Aomine lowers his posture to bypass the defense, as he shoots when his body is nearly paralell to the ground.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 49, page 8Kuroko no Basuke chapter 71, page 12 It was deemed impossible by many to block such a shot, but an awoken Kagami was able to stop it.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 122, page 15 As stated by Midorima it's not his agility or unpredictability that made Aomine the super scorer even among Generation of Miracles, but his ability to score in virtually any position and angle, even from the behind the board. Zone Zone is a state of being that Aomine can access once he has found a worthy opponent and reached his full potential. Under this influence, he is "in the zone", which means that no body else can stop him unless he or she is in the Zone as well. When a person is in the Zone, some sort of sparks or currents of electricity seem to gather in the player's eyes, indicating that the individual has entered the Zone and gained his full potential as a basketball player.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 134, page 4 When entering the Zone, one forgets everything and focuses solely on the game. It is a superlative of regular concentration. Only the elite of the best of the best of players are allowed to enter the Zone, and Aomine seemed to have forced his way in. Opening the gate to the Zone means opening the gate to your full potential, the full 100% of one's capabilities and abilities. In Aomine's case, his speed doubles at the least, his power increases drastically. His ability to score from anywhere escalates and Aomine's skills become even more overwhelming.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 134, page 13 Because of Aomine's past, he hadn't been this much pressured than in the match against Seirin High, more speficially, Kagami. He started to enjoy playing against his first real opponent in some time and this feeling of enjoyment and excitement opened the gates of the Zone for him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 133, page 8 Relationships Satsuki Momoi Aomine and Momoi have had a purely platonic friendship since childhood since they live close together. As children they often played basketball together.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 49, page 4 Up until middle school, they were very close and were on first name basis (him calling her "Satsuki" and her calling him "Dai-chan"). To his discomfort, Momoi started to call him "Aomine-kun" instead, otherwise "people are gonna talk". Aomine himself said it felt gross that she called him "Aomine-kun". Their relationship grew apart slightly but they continued to go home together every day. Their friendship was tested when Aomine started to get bored with basketball and his attitude started to cause trouble. Momoi stuck with him through thick and thin and also decided to attend Tōō High with him because she was afraid he would do something if she wasn't there to keep and eye on him. In the Character Bible, Aomine says that he wants to sleep in on his days off, but Momoi forces him to wake up and take her somewhere. It is shown that he does care about her but he lets his temper run away from him; when they had an argument about Momoi telling their coach to pull him off the team for injuries, he lost it and said that he didn't want to see her "or her ugly face" anymore.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 80, page 11 Momoi burst in to tears, flung a clipboard at his face, and ran off, calling his face grotesque. Aomine's reaction implied that he hadn't meant to make her cry and regretted it. s quarter-finals]]After Aomine was defeated by Kagami, he regained his love for basketball and asked Momoi to go shopping with him the next day so that he could buy some training gear. She smiles at this and starts to call him "Dai-chan" again, and adds that she will only do that if he buys her dinner.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 139, page 20 Since then, the two have been shown together more often, implying that their friendship had been fully restored. Aomine was neither supportive nor against Momoi's crush on Kuroko, as shown by both the Replace novels and an omake in which Kuroko and Momoi went on a date. He was dragged by Kise to go spy on them and he was the one who worked behind the scenes to get rid of possible interlopers who wanted to hit on Momoi.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 108, page 21 He was even seen estimating Momoi's cup size after she After the date Momoi ran to his house to show off the stuffed toy Kuroko had given her as a present and he only responded with a "Yeah, yeah, congratulations." It was implied that Aomine already knows that Kuroko does not return her feelings but keeps quiet as not to upset Momoi. Tetsuya Kuroko Trivia *On the first character poll, Aomine ranked 6th, with 710 votes. He went up one place on the second poll, this time with 1021 votes. *Similar to Kagami's nickname Baka-gami (Kagamidiot), Aomine has been dubbed by the fans as Aho-mine (with aho meaning stupid). *The kanji 青 (Ao) in his name means blue, hinting to his hair color. *His birthday is August 31st and his blood type is B. *Aomine and Momoi are childhood friends and her nickname for him is Dai-chan. *Aomine has called Kuroko 'Tetsu' ever since they started training together back in Teikō. *Aomine hates bees (he was stung by one). One time he put a frog on Momoi's head, making her cry. *In the fanbook it was stated that Aomine's type are girls with big boobs. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 121, page 18 *If Aomine had an alternate job it would be a police officer. *As stated by Momoi, his shoe size is similar to Kagami's, 29.5. In fact, they both use the same brand of Air Jordan shoes.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 174, page 11 *He is the only Generation of Miracles player to have defeated Seirin so far. *Aomine resembles Keigo Atobe in terms of arrogance and abilities as all-rounder. Further more, they also share the same voice actor, being Junichi Suwabe. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Generation of Miracles Category:Tōō Academy Category:PF